


First of Many

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: Lu's Bday Drabbles [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversaries, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, geralt is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Lu's Bday Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	First of Many

The apartment was quiet when you came home, making you frown. You thought Geralt would be home before you, and you’d been looking forward to getting a bit of alone time with him. But it seemed he’d been held up at work.  _ Again. _

Sighing, you hung up your jacket and wandered into the kitchen, rummaging for something easy to make, not really in the mood to cook. Your microwave dinner was almost done heating up when you heard a key turn in the lock, making your spirits lift considerably as the door opened quietly.

You stuck your head around the corner. “Geralt?” you called hopefully, a small smile on your face.

Your boyfriend hastily stuck his hands behind his back. “Y/N - I didn’t think you’d be home yet.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “What are you hiding?”

Geralt raised a single eyebrow at you. “I’m not hiding anything.”

You crossed your arms at him and raised an eyebrow right back. “Then what’s behind your back?”

“....my hands,” Geralt offered lamely. You snorted.

“Geralt. You’re a terrible liar.”

Geralt made a face. “Fine. I’m hiding something. But you have to wait and see. Also, I’ll have you know that I’m a great liar. Just. Not when it comes to you.” Warmth bubbled through you, and you laughed quietly. “Close your eyes.”

A small smile started tugging at your lips. “Geralt--”

“Trust me, dove.”

“You’re ridiculous,” you told him fondly, obediently shutting your eyes. You heard the quiet  _ susurrus _ of his footsteps over the carpet.

“Now hold out your hands,” he said softly. You raised an eyebrow, but complied, and a moment later you felt a small velvet bag placed in your waiting palms.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” you asked, curiosity piqued.

Geralt chuckled quietly and you felt his calloused fingers catch a strand of your hair, smoothing it behind your ear. “Yes, dove, you can open them now.”

A blush heated your cheeks, and you smiled bashfully up at him when you opened your eyes. It always made you feel shy and a bit giddy when he was so...gentle around you, relaxing his gruff demeanor and letting you see the man behind the mask he put up against the rest of the world.

“Aren’t you going to look?” he asked with a faint smirk.

You felt your blush darken. “Uh, right, yes. Absolutely. Just….c’mere,” you said, raising one hand to tug on his shirt. Geralt indulged you, leaning down so you could share a slow, chaste kiss that left you tingling with warmth as you pulled away, feeling a grin stretch across your lips.

“What’s that look for?” he asked softly, thumb stroking over your cheek.

“You just...make me happy,” you told him quietly, leaning into the touch with a sigh. “I’ve missed you.”

Geralt hummed, ducking his head. “Aren’t you going to open your present?”

The velveteen bag had completely slipped your mind the moment his lips met yours, but you realized you were clutching it tightly in one hand. “Right….” You looked down with a flustered smile, tugging at the strings that were cinching the bag shut until they came loose and you could open, gently turning it upside down and shaking it over your hand.

A delicate hairpin spilled into your palm, intricate white flowers with white diamonds that glittered beautifully. You gasped softly.

“Geralt, what--?”

“Do you like it? I wasn’t quite sure what to get you.”

“It’s--it’s perfect, I love it, but why--?” You were having a hard time forming coherent sentences, looking at him quizzically.

Geralt smiled faintly. “Do you know what day it is?”

“Um.” You floundered, casting around and grasping at straws. “Friday?” you offered weakly. You could see Geralt visibly restraining himself from laughing and you pouted, whacking his chest. “Okay, spill, just tell me.”

“It was a year ago today that we first met,” Geralt told you fondly and you gasped.

“What? No--that’s not--no way--but I didn’t--” You looked down at the hairpin and felt awful that you hadn’t gotten anything for Geralt. You hadn’t even  _ remembered.  _ What sort of girlfriend were you?

“Dove, sh sh shh, it’s okay,” Geralt soothed you, drawing you into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of your hair.

“I didn’t get you anything,” you mumbled against his chest miserably. He chuckled quietly.

“No material possession could ever mean more to me than having you in my life.”

“But you--”

“Wanted to do something nice, but I’m quite happy just having you.” Geralt kissed your forehead as you pouted up at him.

“We’re going out for dinner,” you decided. “And I’m paying.”

“Will that make you feel better?” he asked, clearly amused.

“Much.” You nodded decisively and Geralt snickered.

“Alright, whatever makes you happy.” 

You melted into his arms, sighing. “This….this makes me happy. I’m sorry I forgot.”

Geralt held you tight. “It’s alright, dove. Hopefully there will be plenty more to come, and I look forward to all of it.”

You smiled shyly up at him. “Me, too.”


End file.
